


I WAS THERE FOR THE MUSIC I SWEAR!!!

by DragonPrincess101



Series: My Oneshots [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, F/M, Fanboying, Large Breasts, Legs, No Sex, No Smut, Nosebleed, Overprotective Tadashi, Perversion, Poor Hiro, Public Humiliation, Sexy, Singing, Teasing, burlesque (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro meets Jessica Rabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WAS THERE FOR THE MUSIC I SWEAR!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I don't own BH6 or Who framed Roger Rabbit or the lyrics!!!

Hiro had snuck out of his home again, but not for a bot-fight this time. He bought a ticket for a really classy nightclub and he had bribe the bouncer to get in. He is now sitting at a table by himself, wearing a black leather jacket, a scarf and his fedora; his disguise for the night. The nightclub is known for playing blues and jazz which are the classical music Hiro _secretly loves_. He is too embarrassed to tell anyone about his _favorite music genre_. So far Hiro had heard some awesome music from many people and had **_seen a few hot chicks dancing_** _(he wanted to take pictures and videos of those girls’ performances but Tadashi might look into his cellphone so it not worth it at all…)_. He heard that that Jessica Rabbit will perform here and he had heard of her a few times but never really bother looking her up.

 **“Ladies hang on to your gentlemen! Next is the bad girl! Jessica Rabbit”** said the host.

Hiro sees a long leg come out of a curtain.

_You had plenty money, 1922_

Jessica Rabbit comes out of the curtain and men were whistling and catcalling.

“Man now I wish I look her up!!! That’s a tight dress! She’s so curvy! Those hips, those breasts and I NEVER SEEN LEGS SO LONG BEFORE!!!” thought Hiro as he blushes.

_You let other women make a fool of you_

Hiro saw the way Jessica moves her hips as she walks towards the wall… “Whoa” he muttered.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_

The woman lends on the wall and slides down a bit… and Hiro covers his mouth to prevent him from drooling “So hot..” thought the robotic prodigy.

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

Jessica casually walks towards a man who was lending on a stage and she kick him “She’s hot and feisty! And those legs!” though Hiro smiling.

_If you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

Another man stands up looking at Jessica and she walks towards him to gently make him sit back down.

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

Jessica walks towards a familiar looking man and he had hold her hand to help her get off the stage. Something is familiar about this man but Hiro can’t tell because his scarf is covering half of his face. She walks around him and pinches his cheeks and he seems to enjoy this. She ruffles his hair and walks away.

“OMG! OMG! She’s coming close to me!!!” thought Hiro blushing nervously yet excitedly. 

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

The woman sits on Hiro’s lap and he looks up at her in awe.

“OMG! I feel her breath! Her breasts are close to my face! She’s on my lap! What do I do? What do I do?” thought Hiro panicking and he’s still excited.

She puts her hand under Hiro’s jacket on his shoulder, takes off his hat, she was about to kiss him. Hiro stretches up to kiss back …and then he felt his hat push back on his face.

“ **And rejected** … I should’ve seen that coming…” thought Hiro as he put his hat on right.

Jessica walks around his table.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_

_Like some other men do_

Jessica shows off her legs to Hiro and she turns to get on his table. She holds the collar of Hiro’s shirt and pulls him up to her face. He feels her breath again. She finishes the song, lets him go and seductively drops a handkerchief on his table. She walks away back to the stage and the curtains closes behind her. Everyone is applauding her.

“This… is…the…best…night…ever” said Hiro as he looks at the napkin and notices it was hiding a paper with her autograph with a kiss mark and a little note…

“ _Hiro Hamada,_

 _I’ve heard about you…you’re a really special little guy and keep doing the great work in robotics and be a good little boy now~ _❤

_Xoxo, Jessica Rabbit_

_P.S. your nose was bleeding the moment I sit on your lap and I think you need this handkerchief_ ”

Hiro then touches his nose and he was indeed dripping blood…

“…I knew this night is too good to be true…no wonder she won’t kiss me…” he thought as he wipe his nose with the handkerchief.

* * *

 

Hiro left the club humming David Rose’s song named Stripper and snapping his fingers to the rhythm. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound of a moped scooter…

“Uh oh…” thought Hiro and he saw Tadashi on his scooter glaring at him.

“Oh aaah Hey Tadashi, I though you are staying in the lab late” said Hiro awkwardly.

“It is late! …and I noticed that your Megabot is still on your bed…What were you doing in that club this late and where did you get those weird clothes?” said Tadashi suspiciously.

“Aaaah… I was there for the music…and nothing else” said Hiro smiling.

Tadashi rolled eyes “Unbelievable” He muttered when he picks up Hiro and puts him behind him and puts a helmet on him.

“I WAS THERE FOR THE MUSIC I SWEAR!!!” shouted Hiro.

“Well explain that to Aunt Cass tomorrow” said Tadashi.

* * *

 

The brothers just walk in the lab and Tadashi notices the gang all looking at Hiro with different reactions.

Honey Lemon had a quite disappointed look on her face.

Wasabi’s face shows worry and fear.

Gogo’s is smirking darkly.

Fred shows a very excitedly smile.

“Um… guys what’s wrong?” asked Tadashi.

Hiro’s eyes widen. _“Uh-oh… They know…”_

“Hiro why did you get in that club?!” said Honey Lemon sternly.

“Did you had the nose bleeding look at?” said Wasabi with concern.

“You fall for an oldest trick in the book…and karma hit you **hard** ” said Gogo chuckling.

“What was she like?” said Fred smiling.

Tadashi glares at Hiro and Hiro nervously smiles.

“Nosebleed? Trick? SHE?" questioned Tadashi.

“I have no idea what they are talking about!” said Hiro nervously.

“Aw c’mon Hiro give us details about Jessica Rabbit!” said Fred.

“Jessica Rabbit? ….as The Jessica Rabbit?” said Tadashi and he looks at Hiro.

“I have no idea what they are talking about” lied Hiro again.

Robert Callaghan walk in the lab, Tadashi’s face bright up at his professor.

“Hi Professor Callaghan” said Tadashi.

“Hello everyone… Hiro I need to talk to you alone” said Callaghan seriously as he walks toward the other part of the room.

Hiro looks down in shame “Gee I wonder what this is all about…” muttered the teen sarcastically.

* * *

 

When they are alone out of earshot of the others, Robert smiled and give Hiro a piece of paper. The teen’s eyes widen, he grab it and put it in his pocket.

“You drop that autograph yesterday in that club…” said the Professor.

“You were in the club? What were you doing there?” whispered Hiro.

“Just like you; I was there for the music…” said Robert chuckling.

Hiro rolled eyes and muttered “Unbelievable”

“And yes I was in the club, I didn’t know you were here until I saw your name on this paper… I would have give this to you last night but your brother was there and I don’t want him or anyone else to see me there… If people know I’m in those types of clubs, it will be a scandal and the media will ruin my family’s reputation…” said Robert seriously.

“Oh I see” said Hiro understandably.

“ ** _Also please don’t tell Abigail…She’ll get the wrong idea about me_** ” said Robert.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” said Hiro as they fist bump .

“Good, and Hiro… next time you plan to go to another club remember to bring some tissues or something…” said Robert as he sits down to do his paperwork.

“Seriously!” said Hiro with frustration as he walks away.

"I had enough of the mention of nose bleeding!!!" thought Hiro. 

Hiro walks back and he saw Tadashi glaring at him.

 _“Ah great they told him…”_ thought Hiro.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi are giving him the disappointment look while Fred and Gogo were laughing.

“Guys… how did you know I was there?” said Hiro.

“We saw the video on the internet… we know you when we see you!!!” said Fred.

“YOU LET A GROWN WOMAN SIT ON YOUR LAP THAT WAY!?” shouted Tadashi angrily.

Hiro shrugs and smiles awkwardly.

"What were you doing in that club Hiro?" said Honey crossing her arms.

"I WAS THERE FOR THE MUSIC!!! I SWEAR" shouted Hiro.

Gogo and Fred laugh while Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Tadashi shook their heads.

* * *

Hiro is now outside somewhere in SFIT sitting on a bench avoiding the gang for a while... and evading another lecture from his Oniisan

"Why did they had to be all over my back like that... I know they mean well but gees does it kill them to still quiet about what happened last night?...Well at least Robert understands..." thought Hiro.

"Hey Hiro"

Hiro look up and sees Jessica Rabbit in a different outfit. She's in a tight black mini-dress showing her cleavage with black leather boots. 

"Ah! Jessica What are you doing here?" said Hiro shockingly. 

"To give you something, I should've have last night" said Jessica smiling as she leans down.

Jessica kisses Hiro's cheek and Hiro starts blushing.

"Her breasts are close to me again~" thought Hiro.

The stunning woman gets up smiling as him and gives him another handkerchief.

"Wipe your face and be a good boy~" said Jessica winking at him as she walks away.

Hiro wipes his nose quickly and smiles dumbly.

"I love how she walks..." muttered Hiro.

"HIRO THERE YOU ARE!!! YOU SHOULDN'T RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!!! WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT MISTER" said Tadashi as he grab his arm.

Tadashi's eyes widen when he look at Hiro's face.

"Ok did I miss a blood stain?" said Hiro as he rolled his eyes.

 **"What blood stain? YOU HAVE A KISS MARK ON YOUR CHEEK!!! WHO ELSE TOUCH YOU!!!"** shouted Tadashi.

The younger brother face-palmed with frustration... "When Tadashi will accept the fact that I'm growing up..." thought Hiro.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I will work on my other works soon


End file.
